


Jack and the Police Box

by eggplant_the_girl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplant_the_girl/pseuds/eggplant_the_girl
Summary: Really just a tidbit that i created while bored in english class. Hope you don't think it sucks!
Kudos: 6





	Jack and the Police Box

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fanfic!

Jack Frost was sitting on the Big Ben gazing at the world that didn't believe in him. When he started to hear a strange wheezing noise, it shook him out of his trance. He turned around and spotted a police box from the 1960s. Now, Jack frost has seen the rise and fall of great civilizations but things appearing out of nowhere was new. And people coming out of these things was new too. 

A man with brown spiky hair, wearing a trench coat and holding a banana stepped out of that blue police box. Now, Jack was very curious. He was wondering of he had gone mad after 300 years alone. After that night of adventure, Jack realized that sometimes you don't have to be crazy to see some impossible things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
